


Star-Lord and Galaxy-Hag Host a Rag-Tag Group of Houseguests (No electricity after 6pm)

by clubgetright



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (2014), Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 12:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2228964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clubgetright/pseuds/clubgetright
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Parks and Rec/GOTG crossover fic drabble. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star-Lord and Galaxy-Hag Host a Rag-Tag Group of Houseguests (No electricity after 6pm)

April never willingly admitted it, but she was happy and proud that Andy had found a job that he really loved. Sure, the work was hazardous and involved CRAZY amounts of traveling and the pay was erratic, but he worked with his friends and occasionally some alien lowlife called him “Star-Lord” and that was a super cool nickname. April already decided that she too needed a nickname. She hadn’t committed to one yet, still deciding between “Galaxy Hag” and “Star Crone.”

Occasionally his coworkers would crash at their house in Pawnee between missions when they needed to stay under the intergalactic radar. April refused to cook or clean for their houseguests but only the raccoon had anything to say about it and every born and bred Pawneean knew how to handle an ornery raccoon. And really, the mouthy varmint seemed to prefer sleeping outside next to the talking tree anyway. 

Her favorite to tease was the large, perpetually shirtless blue and red man. After deducing that he only spoke and thought in actual truths, she began to tell him her actual truths, like how she was a witch who was burned at the stake in 1690. Or that there was a portal to the other side of the world located under the pond in Pawnee Commons. The look on Leslie’s face when she saw the giant mud hole in the middle of her precious park was totally worth all the overtime required to find contractors to return the pond to its original pristine state. 

Of all the members of this ragtag group, April only really cared about the green lady, Gamora something. She was a fierce lady warrior who had definitely killed a lot of aliens. She was always willing to show off her weapons and would let April practice with them in the backyard. April loved her. She knew there had been a thing between Star-Lord and Gamora but she wasn’t upset, she couldn’t blame Andy really because she would totally hit it too. 

When it was time for Andy to leave for his next assignment or quest or whatever, April always told him that she didn’t want him to go. Andy always smiled indulgently at her and reassuringly reminded her that every time she looked up at the moon he too was looking at a moon. Not the same moon, obviously, that would be impossible. But they could each gaze at a moon on opposite sides of the galaxy and think of each other until they could be together again.


End file.
